


THE ADVENTURES OF MAPLE AND HIS SIDEKICK KUMA

by idraax



Series: Fragments from the Ether [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, WARNING: ENTIRELY IN CAPSLOCK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A paradoy of Sailor Moon starring Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EPISODE 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the folks in the CAPTALIA community on Livejournal. As it is, it is entirely in capslock. Please don't read if it hurts your eyes, thanks.

EPISODE 1

 

NARRATOR:

 

THE DAY IS SUNNY, THE BIRDS ARE CHIRPING AND THE NATIONS ARE HAVING ANOTHER WORLD MEETING. COME LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THEIR HAPPY FACES!

 

**AT THE WORLD MEETING:**

 

_ENGLAND AND FRANCE ARE ARGUING ON THE TABLE. AMERICA IS LAUGHING AND HAS SWUNG AN ARM AROUND OUR HERO._

NARRATOR:

 

LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER TYPICALL WORLD MEETING!

 

GERMANY:

 

_STARES AT THE FISH THAT HAS APPERARD OUT OF NOWHERE._

 

HOW ARE YOU TALKING? WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

 

NARRATOR:

 

DOES A FLIP.

 

I AM THE FISH! I'M YOUR NARRATOR!

 

GERMANY:

 

WHAT…? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. I HAVE TO GO BREAK THEM UP.

 

NARRATOR:

 

BUT! THEN SUDDENLY! AMERICA STANDS UP!

 

AMERICA:

 

HA, HA, HA! ISN'T THIS FUN! EVERYONE'S GETTING ALONG.

 

_LEANS ON TABLE, BUT DUE TO HIS SUPER STRENGTH THE TABLE TILTS AND ENGLAND AND FRANCE GO FLYING INTO ORBIT._

 

NARRATOR:

 

OH, NO! ENGLAND AND FRANCE HAVE GONE FLYING INTO ORBIT!

 

ITALY:

 

VE~GERMANY! GERMANY, GERMANY! WE HAVE TO GET THEM DOWN!

 

JAPAN:

 

_NODS IN AGREEMENT_

 

I AGREE WITH ITALY; THEY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO BREATHE IN ORBIT.

 

SWITZERLAND:

 

_APPEARS_

 

DON'T JUST AGREE WITH EVERYONE JAPAN! STATE YOUR OWN OPINIONS!

 

NARRATOR:

 

_NUDGES THE HERO_

 

HEY, YOU! ER...WHAT'S YOUR NAME AGAIN?

 

CANADA:

 

_SIGHS_

 

I'M-

 

NARRATOR:

 

WAIT! WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! I KNOW THIS!

 

_POINTS_

 

YOU'RE KUMA! WAIT, NO...YOU'RE CHARLES! NO, NO, THAT'S NOT IT….

 

_THINKS_

 

I KNOW! YOU'RE MAPLE!

 

CANADA:

 

_LOOKS AROUND FRANTICALLY, BUT NO ONE ELSE SEEMS TO HAVE HEARD._

 

H-HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO REVEAL MY IDENTITY! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?

 

NARRATOR:

 

I'LL ANSWER THAT WITH AN EPIC FLASHBACK!

 

**FLASHBACK:**

 

NARRATOR:

 

OUR HERO, ~~CANADA,~~ IS WALKING DOWN THE STREET. SOON HIS POLAR BEAR SIDEKICK, ~~KUMA,~~ JOINS HIM.  TOGETHER THEY GO FIGHT EVIL! END FLAHSBACK!

 

CANADA:

 

WHAT?! THAT WASN'T A PROPER FLASHBACK! EXPLAIN THE STORY PROPERLY!

 

NARRATOR:

 

 FINE, FINE. OK, SO AS CANADA WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET, THERE WAS THE SUDDEN SOUND OF BREAKING GLASS. THEN, A FISH FLEW OUT OF THE STORE WINDOW.

 

STOREKEEPER:

 

QUICK! SOMEONE GET THE FISH!

 

NARRATOR:

 

NOW CANADA, BEING THE NICE GUY THAT HE IS, HEPED ME THE FISH BY PUTTING IT IN A FISHBOWL FILLED WITH WATER.

 

CANADA:

 

WAIT...WHERE'D THE FISHBOWL COME FROM?

 

NARRATOR:

 

ER...THE SHOP? ANWAY, MOVING ON! SO CANADA PUT THE FISH IN A FISHBOWL AND THE FISH STARTED TO SPEAK.

 

THE FISH:

 

THANK YOU-

 

CANADA:

 

_INTERRUPTING_

 

WAIT...AREN'T YOU THE FISH?

 

NARRATOR:

 

SHUSH YOU. NOW BACK TO THE FISH

 

THE FISH:

 

THANK YOU KIND STRANGER! AS A REWARD FOR SAVING MY LIFE, I SHALL GRANT YOU SUPERPOWERS!

 

_DOES A FLIP, GOING OUT OF THE BOWL AND THEN BACK INTO THE BOWL. A GIANT, BRONZE MAPLE LEAF APPEARS AND HITS CANADA ON THE HEAD._

CANADA:

 

OW…

 

_EXAMINES LEAF BY TURNING IT OVER. IT GLINTS IN THE LIGHT AND SPARKLES A LITTLE._

 

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?

 

THE FISH:

 

HOLD IT OUT IN FRONT OF YOU

 

CANADA:

 

_FOLLOWS INSTRUCTIONS_

 

LIKE THIS?

 

THE FISH:

 

YES. NOW REPEAT WHAT I SAY.

 

CANADA:

 

OKAAAY

 

THE FISH:

 

BY THE POWER OF MAPLE SYRUP, I HERO MAPLE, DO SWEAR TO DEFEND AGAINST EVIL. MAPLE POWER!

 

CANADA:

 

I-I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THIS.

 

THE FISH:

 

TRUST ME. JUST DO IT.

 

CANADA:

 

_DOES IT._

 

…..MAPLE POWER!

 

_THE TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE BEINGS. SPARKLY LIGHTS AND ORANGE CLOUDS SURROUND CANADA AS HIS OUTFIT IS RIPPED APART AND REFORMED INTO A T-SHIRT WITH A GIANT MAPLE LEAF ON IT AND MAPLE LEAF-PATTERENED SHORTS. ONTOP OF HIS HEAD IS A CIRCLET WITH A BRONZE MAPLE LEAF IN THE CENTER. HIS BOOTS ARE ALSO COVERED WITH MAPLE LEAVES AND HE IS STANDING IN A POSE SIMILAR TO FRANCE'S ,WHEN HE WANTS TO MODEL, AND THERE IS A MANIAC GLINT IN HIS EYE._

THE FISH:

 

YOU LOOK VERY HANDSOME HERO MAPLE.

 

CANADA(AS MAPLE):

 

_LOOKS DOWN AT HIS OUTFIT_

 

WHAT?! WHAT AM I WEARING?!

 

_HUGS HIMSELF AS A WIND BLOWS AROUND HIM._

 

GET ME OUT OF THIS!

 

THE FISH:

 

DON'T WORRY.  IT'LL WEAR OFF SOON! NOW, USE THIS POWER TO FIGHT EVIL!

 

CANADA:

 

WAH!

 

NARRATOR:

 

THUS ENDETH THE EPIC FLASHBACK!

**BACK IN THE PRESENT:**

 

CANADA:

 

THAT WASN'T VERY EPIC.

 

NARRATOR:

 

DON'T YOU HAVE TWO NATIONS TO SAVE?

 

CANADA:

 

AH! RIGHT. CAN'T WE JUST LEAVE THEM UP THERE?

 

NARRATOR:

 

_SHOVES HIM_

 

NO, NOW TRANSFORM AND RESCUE THEM.

 

CANADA:

 

FINE. DO I HAVE TO SAY THE ENTIRE SPEECH AGAIN.

 

NARRATOR:

 

NOT ANYMORE. JUST SHOUT MAPLE POWER MAKEOVER AND YOU'LL BE FINE.

 

CANADA:

_HOLDS THE MAPLE LEAF OUT IN FRONT OF HIM_

 

MAPLE POWER MAKEOVER!

 

[TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE GOES HERE]

_STEPS BACK INTO THE ROOM, WHISPERS_

 

 WHAT DO I SAY?

 

NARRATOR:

 

SOMETHING HEROIC!

 

CANADA:

 

NOT SO LOUD! ALL RIGHT….

 

IN THE NAME OF MAPLE SYRUP I WILL HELP!

 

NARRATOR:

 

IT COULD BE BETTER, BUT IT'LL DO. NOW SAY IT LOUDER.

 

CANADA:

 

_YELLS_

 

IN THE NAME OF MAPLE SYRUP I WILL HELP!

 

OTHER NATIONS:

 

_UNIMPRESSED_

WHO ARE YOU?

 

CANADA:

 

I AM HERO MAPLE! HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!

 

AMERICA:

 

NOT COOL DUDE, I'M THE HERO!

 

CANADA:

 

THERE CAN NEVER BE ENOUGH HEROES!

 

AMERICA:

 

WEELL YOU DO HAVE A POINT.

 

CANADA:

 

_WHISPERS TO THE NARRATOR_

 

HOW DO I GET THEM DOWN?

 

NARRATOR:

 

GEEZSH DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING? JUST POINT YOUR FINGER AT THE SKY, YELL FLY AND FLY.

 

CANADA:

 

_DOES IT_

 

FLY!

 

_CANADA FLIES UP TO WHERE ENGLAND AND FRANCE ARE. OF COURSE THEY DON'T RECOGNIZE HIM.  QUICKLY, HE GRABS THEM AND SPEEDS BACK TO EARTH WITH THEM._

CANADA:

 

THERE, ALL RESCUED!

 

ENGLAND AND FRANCE:

 

_WITH SHINING EYES_

 

THANK YOU!

 

CANADA:

 

NO PROBLEM. IT'S ALL IN A DAY'S WORK FOR HERO MAPLE!

 

_FLEES_

 

**SOMEWHERE IN A BACK ALLEY:**

 

CANADA:

 

I DON'T LIKE THIS...THIS COSTUME'S MAKING ME ACT STRANGLY.

 

NARRATOR:

 

STOP COMPLAINING. YOU DID WISH TO BE MORE OUTGOING RIGHT?

 

CANADA:

 

_WAILS_

 

NOT IN THIS WAY!

 

NARRATOR:

 

TOO BAD. NOW THAT YOU'VE AWAKENED YOUR POWERS, EVIL PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE AFTER YOU. YOU HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO USE AND FIGHT WITH THEM!

 

**MEANWHILE, IN A DARK CAVERN:**

 

THE EVIL, ICE, SORCERESS KAYZZ IS SITTING ON HER THRONE AND HER HENCHWOMAN TULIP AND HER HENCHMAN HEY YOU ARE KNEELING IN FRONT OF HER.

 

TULIP AND HEY YOU:

 

WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU MISTRESS?

 

KAYZZ:

 

SOMEONE HAS AWAKENED THE POWER OF THE BRONZE MAPLE LEAF. I WANT YOU TWO TO GET IT FOR ME.  PREFERABLY, YESTERDAY!

 

TULIP AND HEY YOU:

 

UNDERSTOOD MISTRESS.

 

_THEY VANISH._

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 

NEXT TIME ON THE ADVENTURES OF MAPLE AND HIS SIDEKICK KUMA, HENCEFORTH REFERED TO AS TAMAHK, TULIP AND HEY YOU SET THEIR EVIL PLAN IN MOTION AND MAPLE GETS A FAN!

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2

 

NARRATOR:

 

AS OUR DAY DAWNED BRIGHT AND SUNNY, OUR HERO WAS STUCK IN A MEETING WITH HIS BOSS.

 

**THE MEETING ROOM:**

_CANADA'S BOSS IS DRONING ON ABOUT SOME PRESENTATION ABOUT TEMPERATURE CHANGES. CANADA, HIMSELF, IS DOODLING ON HIS MEETING NOTES._

CANADA:

 

I'M SO BORED. I WISH SOMETHING WOULD HAPPEN.

 

NARRATOR:

 

BUT, I THOUGHT YOU WANTED YOUR ORDINARY LIFE?

 

CANADA:

 

YEAH, BUT GET ME OUT OF THIS MEETING!

 

NARRATOR:

 

SORRY, YOU NEED TO BE IN HERE FOR A WHILE. THE PLOT DEMANDS IT!

 

CANADA:

 

_GROANS AND LETS HIS HEAD FLOP ONTO THE TABLE._

 

SAVE MEEEEE

**SOMEWHERE IN A GROCERY STORE:**

 

_HEY YOU AND TULIP HAVE GOTTEN LOST. THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN THE VEGTABLE/FLOWER SECTION. TULIP IS ADMIRING THE TULIPS AND HEY YOU IS GLARING AT THE VEGTABLE'S PRICES._

HEY YOU:

 

$ 5.00 FOR A TOMATO! THEY'RE TRYING TO RIP US OFF! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!

 

TULIP:

 

STOP GETTING DISTRACTED. WE'RE ON A JOB REMEMBER.

 

HEY YOU:

 

_SCHRACHES HEAD SHEEPISHLY_

OH, YEAH. LET'S ASK THAT EMPLOYEE OVER THERE!

 

RANDOM EMPLOYEE:

 

_HAS A NAMETAG THAT SAYS JUGGLING TOMATO ON IT._

 

HELLO! HOW MAY I HELP YOU TODAY!

 

HEY YOU:

 

WE'RE TRYING TO FIND THIS MAN.

_SHOWS HIM A PICTURE OF MAPLE_

 

JUGGLING TOMATO:

 

_LAUGHS_

 

OH? ARE YOU PART OF A COSPLAY GROUP? YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK THE COSPLAY CONVENTION DOWN THE STREET.

 

_POINTS TO A  PRUPLE, DONOUGHT SHAPED BUILDING AT THE CORNER OF THE ROAD._

 

HEY YOU:

 

THANKS

 

_GRABS TULIP_

 

LET'S GO

 

NARRATOR:

 

WILL CANADA EVER GET OUT OF THE MEETING ALIVE? WILL HEY YOU AND TULIP EVER FIND MAPLE? FIND OUT AFTER THESE COMMERCIALS!

 

[INSERT CAPTALIA MAFIA COMMERCIALS.]

 

**BACK IN THE MEETING ROOM:**

 

_CANADA IS DROOLING ON THE TABLE. HE IS ASLEEP AND OUR BELOVED NARRATOR IS PAINTING THE MONA LISA ON HIS FACE. CANADA'S POLAR BEAR KUMA IS CRAWLING UP AND DOWN HIS MASTER'S BACK AND CANADA'S BOSS IS STILL DRONING ON._

 

KUMA:

 

_LOOKS AT THE NARRATOR_

 

WHO?

 

NARRATOR:

 

I'M THE NARRATOR!

 

KUMA:

 

WHO?

 

NARRATOR:

 

MY NAME IS THE FISH. I AM FROM THE PLANET GREENWATER! I AM HERE TO OBSERVE THE PEOPLE OF EARTH.

 

KUMA:

 

_BLINKS AND PRODS CANADA AWAKE._

 

WHO?

 

CANADA:

 

I'M CANADA

 

NARRATOR:

 

_ANGRY_

 

NOO, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I WASN'T DONE WITH MY MASTERPEICE!

 

CANADA:

_FEELS HIS FACE AND HIS HAND COMES AWAY COVERED IN PAINT._

 

WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?

 

_GETS UP AND RUSHES INTO THE BATHROOM AND LOOKS AT HIMSELF IN THE MIRROR._

 

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?

_THE PICTURE ON HIS FACE LOOKS NOTHING LIKE THE MONA LISA._

 

NARRATOR:

 

IT'S THE MONA LISA, CAN'T YOU TELL?

 

CANADA:

 

_WASHING HIS FACE_

 

COME OFF, COME OFF!

 

NARRATOR:

 

I THINK IT'S TIME.

 

CANADA:

 

TIME FOR WHAT?

 

_SCRUBS FACE_

 

WHY WON'T THIS COME OFF?!

 

NARRATOR:

 

DON'T WORRY, IT'LL COME OFF WHEN YOU TRANSFORM. BUT! BEFORE YOU DO, YOU NEED A SIDEKICK!

 

CANADA:

 

_BLINKS_

 

A-A-SIDEKICK?! YOU ARE NOT BRINGING SOME POOR, UNSUSPECTING PERSON INTO THIS!

 

NARRATOR:

_EVIL GRIN_

 

I NEVER SAID THEY WERE HUMAN.

_PULLS OUT  A MAPLE STUDDED COLAR AND TOSSESS IT OVER KUMA'S HEAD._

 

COLLAR ACTIVATE!

 

_THE COLLAR GLOWS WITH YELLOW LIGHT AND RINGS OF MAPLE LEAVES SURROUND KUMA. WHEN THE LIGHT VANISHES, IT IS REVEALED THAT KUMA HAS BECOME MUCH BIGGER AND THE SAME COLLAR HAS GROWN WITH HIM._

 

CANADA:

 

WHAT'S GOING ON?!

 

NARRATOR:

 

_SPINS AROUND, SUMMONS A STAFF AND POINTS IT AT KUMA._

 

THIS IS YOUR NEW SIDEKICK! KUMAAAAAAAAA!

 

CANADA:

 

HOW DO I CHANGE HIM BACK?!

 

NARRATOR:

 

_PULLS OUT SEVERAL COMPLEX-LOOKING CHARTS AND DIAGRAMS AND STARTS A REALLY LONG SPEECH._

 

**FIVE MINUTES LATER:**

 

...AND KUMA HAS TO…..

**HALF-AN -HOUR LATER:**

 

….DON'T FORGET TO….

 

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

….YOU MUSN'T FEED HIM…..

 

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

 

_CANADA IS SITTING THERE WITH A GLAZED LOOK IN HIS EYES. THE NARRATOR IS FINALLY, FINALLY WRAPPING UP HER SPEECH._

 

NARRATOR:

 

...AND DON'T FORGET, TO CHANGE HIM INTO BIG KUMA, JUST SPLASH HIM WITH WATER!

 

_CANADA NODS NUMBLY._

 

NARRATOR:

 

NOW  GO AND PRACTICE YOUR MOVES WITH HIM!

 

_PUSHES HIM INTO A TRAINING GROUND THAT LOOKS SIMILAR TO GREECE'S RUINS._

 

CANADA:

 

WHAAAAAA? BUT YOU DIDN'T TEACH ME ANYTHING!

 

NARRATOR:

 

WE'LL TAKE A SHORT BREAK! WHEN WE COME BACK, WE'LL CATCH UP WITH HEY YOU AND TULIP AT THE COSPLAY CONVENTION!

 

[SHOW MORE CAPTALIA MAFIA COMMERICIALS WITH SOME HETALIA ONES FOR GOOD MEASURE]

 

**AT THE CONVENTION CENTER:**

 

_HEY YOU AND TULIP WERE ASKING AROUND TO SEE IF ANYONE HAD SEEN A PERSON NAMED MAPLE. PEOPLE WERE SQUEALING OVER TULIP'S CAPTALIA HITWOMAN COSTUME AND SOMEONE NAMED 'AMERICA' WAS BUGGING HEY YOU BECAUSE HE LOOKED EXACTLY LIKE THIS 'ENGLAND' PERSON THAT 'AMERICA' WAS YELLING ABOUT._

 

AMERICA(OR AT LEAST THE PERSON COSPLAYING HIM:

 

WHY DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME IGGY?

 

_GIVES HIM A PUPPY EYED LOOK_

 

HEY YOU:

 

_FLUSTERD_

 

I-I-I'M SORRY. I'M NOT THIS 'ENGLAND' PERSON YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT. I HOPE YOU FIND HIM!

 

_RUNS OFF AND HIDES BEHIND TULIP._

 

TULIP:

 

POSING WITH A GUN IN ONE HAND AND A KNIFE IN THE OTHER

 

WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME?

 

HEY YOU:

 

I DON'T WANT HIM TO FIND ME!

 

TULIP:

 

_ROLLS EYES_

WHATEVER. DID YOU FIND MAPLE YET?

 

HEY YOU:

 

SHAKES HEAD

 

I DON'T SEE ANY SIGN OF HIM.

 

TULIP:

 

_SHOVES HIM BACK INTO THE CROWD._

 

WELL GO FIND HIM!

 

HEY YOU:

 

WHAT ABOUT YOU?

 

TULIP:

 

_BLOWS ON GUN AND TURNS TO FACE HER FANS._

 

I HAVE PHOTO SHOOTS TO DO.

 

_WAVES A HAND AT HIM_

 

AWAY WITH YOU!

 

HEY YOU:

 

_WALKS AWAY_

 

MAN, WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK?

 

_AS HEY YOU CONTINUES TO WALK, HE WALKS PAST AN ENERGETIC WOMAN SELLING X-RATED MATERIAL, A MAN WITH GLASSES PLAYING A PIANO, A BABY IN A SUIT AND A FEDORA WITH A CHAMELEON, SOME DUDE CARRYING A GIANT KEY AROUND, SOMEONE CARRYING A ZAT AND DRESSED IN FATIGUES, UNTIL HE FINALLY RAN INTO A PINK HAIRED MAN._

 

PINK HAIRED DUDE:

 

_YELLING_

 

HELLO PERSON I HAVEN'T SEEN AROUND BEFORE! ARE YOU NEW?

 

HEY YOU:

_SOMEWHAT INTIMIDATED BY THE SLIGHTLY SPARKLING DUDE INFRONT OF HIM._

 

UM...NOT EXACTLY...I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE.

 

PINK HAIRED DUDE:

 

_STILL YELLING_

 

REALLY? WHO IS IT? I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP.

 

HEY YOU:

 

_LAUNCHES IN TO A VERY LONG AND DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF MAPLE._

 

HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?

 

PINK HAIRED DUDE:

 

_POINTS TO A FIGURE THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MAPLE._

 

HE'S OVER THERE!

 

HEY YOU:

 

_GRINS_

 

THANK YOU VERY MUCH MR. PINK HAIRED PERSON!

 

_RUNS OFF._

 

[TO BE CONTINUED AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK.]

**STILL IN THE CONVENTION CENTER:**

 

NARRATOR:

 

AS CANADA WALKED THOUGH THE CONVENTION, HE WONDERED HOW IT WOULD HELP HIM DEVELOP A NEW MOVE.

 

CANADA:

 

I DON'T THINK THIS IS HELPING.

 

_CONTINUES WALKING. HE MEETS  A BABY IN A FEDORA WHO ATTEMPTS TO SHOOT HIM, BUT THE BULLET JUST BOUNCES OFF THE GIANT BRONZE MAPLE LEAF ON HIS FOREHEAD.  AS THE BABY RELOADS, CANADA MAKES A BREAK FOR IT AND WINDS UP CRASHING INTO HEY YOU._

HEY YOU:

 

_GRABS MAPLE_

 

GOTCHA! NOW I JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOU BACK TO MY MISTRESS.

 

CANADA:

 

I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!

 

_KICKS HIM IN THE SHIN AND RUNS OFF._

 

HEY YOU:

 

_GROWLS_

 

TAKE THIS! TRIANGLE PRISM ATTACK!

 

_A GIANT GLASS PRISM IN THE SHAPE OF A TRIANGLE SURROUNDS CANADA AND TRAPS HIM INSIDE._

 

AND YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC INSIDE OF IT EITHER! IT'S THE PERFECT TRAP.

 

CANADA:

 

_PANIKING_

 

WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?

 

_SEES THE GIANT MAPLE LEAF ON HIS REFLECTION'S HEAD AND GRINS. HE TRIES TO DETACH THE LEAF. IT DOES NOT COME OFF EASILY._

 

UGH...HEAVY…

 

_EVENTUALLY, IT COMES OFF AND HE HEFTS IT IN HIS HAND.  THEN HE THROWS IT AT THE GLASS._

 

ER...MAPLE DISCUS ATTACK?

 

_THE GLASS BREAKS AND THE LEAF RETURNS TO HIS HAND.  CANADA STEPS OUT OF THE PRISM AND WALKS AWAY FROM HEY YOU. JUST THEN, A KNIFE EMBEDS ITSELF IN FRONT OF HIS FEET. TULIP IS STANDING THERE WITH A SMOKING GUN IN HER HANDS._

TULIP:

 

DO YOU LIKE IT? I HAD IT SPECIALLY MADE, THIS KNIFE GUN.

 

_CANADA RUNS._

 

[INSERT COMMERCIAL]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
